


It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay

by Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: A bit of internalized aphobia?, AroAce!Sparrow, happy ending :’)), its more the love normative nature of life making Sparrow question himself, mercedes is a good mom, the wonderful Finch is mentioned, we love to see it 🥺🥺
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst/pseuds/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst
Summary: Sparrow comes out and Mercedes is a wonderful mom.
Relationships: Henry Oak/Mercedes Oak-Garcia, Lark oak/oc (background), Sparrow Oak & Mercedes Oak-Garcia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Finch is mentioned from SpacePancake’s wonderful fic which can be found here https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115473/chapters/60847681 !!!!
> 
> This was wrote out of spite <3 aphobes get stomped on
> 
> Also uhh the title is from “its alright” by mother mother-

A quiet day was a rarity at the Oak-Garcia household. However today was one of those rare days which only happened once in a blue moon where everyone was just... chill. “Im going on a walk who wants to come with?” Mercedes Oak-Garcia called out in the loudest voice the old house had seen that day. Sparrow came down the stairs with fast steps nearly falling over himself as he leaned forwards. “Ill come mother!”

There was the characteristic wide grin he normally wore plastered on his face, but there was something else behind his eyes. He wanted to talk about something. “Hmm looks like it’ll just be us two, you ready Pollito? Grab some shoes.” 

He darted back up the stairs and Mercedes turned seeing the love of her life standing in the kitchen doorway. A warm smile floated onto her face as she stepped over and drew the taller man into a sweet kiss. It was broken a minute later and she spoke softly to Henry.

“I think our little love wolf wants to talk to just me about something okay?” Henry nodded easily his hand resting on her hip “I’ll get back to making dinner then mi vida.” They kissed again and only the groan and fake gagging of Sparrow made them split. 

Despite his apparent disgust there was something else behind his smile once again making itself clear. “Lark isnt coming! He’s busy.” Mercedes nodded and stepped away from Henry and the duo of Sparrow and Mercedes left the old house. Waving goodbye to Henry through the kitchen window. 

The pair began to walk easily down the road, enjoying the fresh air. Talking of this and that, Mercedes not wanting to push Sparrow to talk about what he was planning on. He would talk when he decided it was time. 

“Lark likes someone” Sparrow broke the comfortable silence that had settled as they plodded down the road. “Oh really? Who” Sparrow shrugged his hand fiddling with a fidget cube, the quiet rhythmic click click of the button holding back the silence. “A kid named Finch, they’re pretty cool” 

“was that the one that dropped off his bag that one day after school?” Sparrow nodded letting the conversation trail off. He continued to fiddle with the cube, his eyes locked to the ground where he walked.

“How do you like dad?” Sparrow’s question was soft, probably the softest voice Mercedes had ever heard from her often rambunctious son. “How?” She repeated and Sparrow clarified. “How do you know you like him? That you love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him?” Mercedes hummed and tilted her head, pondering the question. 

“Gosh thats a big question. I know i like him because he always brings a smile to my face with everything he says... Theres so many reasons i love him it would take to long to list them all.” Sparrow smiled at that then grew tense. “... is it normal to not like someone like that? Like you like dad?” He gestured vaugely towards Mercedes and the world.

“Well of course Pollito. You’re young and you have to give your heart time.” Sparrow’s eyebrows furrowed and Mercedes knew he didnt like something she had said, or he had something more to say. “But what if-“ He began then cut himself off chewing on his bottom lip. 

They walked for a few minutes in the silence as Sparrow tried to collect his words. A rock connected with his shoe bringing Sparrow back to himself. He dragged his view from the ground to the sky, which was slowly fading from the light blue of day to the gorgeous pinks and yellows and oranges of sunset. 

“What if i dont... what if i never like anyone? Like that i mean. I like my friends.. i love them but not like that and im not sure.... i dont know if i’ll ever like anyone like that?”

Mercedes began to nod when she heard a soft, but distinct, sniff. Her eyes darted over to see Sparrow’s eyes had dropped again and his shoulders were hunched up to his ears. “Oh Cariño,” Her voice was soft in the way only a mothers could be and she stopped walking which caused Sparrow to stop in turn. Her arms had barely opened before he was in them trying to choke back the tears that continued to stream down his face.

When had her beautiful boy gotten so tall? Mercedes’ arms were tight and comforting around Sparrow as his sobs slowed to hiccups. His shoulders still shaking. “Am i broken?” Mercedes brought Sparrow out to arms distance making sure he looked her in the eye. 

“Listen to me Cariño you are not broken. You dont have to like anyone. Not today or tomorrow or next week or ever, and thats alright. You hear me? Its perfectly okay of you never like anyone Pollito and you are never required to like anyone.”

A sweet smile found it’s way onto Sparrow’s face and He was once again wrapped in the comforting embrace of his mom. He knew there he was safe and loved. The tears were back again but they werent as bitter. He hiccuped a laugh and hugged her tighter. It was gonna be alright.


End file.
